Une soirée inoubliable
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Suite à une enquête qui les a particulièrement mis mal à l'aise, Gil décide de surprendre Sara en leur organisant une soirée qu'elle ne sera pas prête d'oublier... Suite imaginée de l'épisode "Une soirée presque parfaite" 06x22-évalué M pour contenu adulte-version soft
1. Le jardin japonais

**Le jardin japonais.**

 **Résumé :** **Histoire en deux parties : la première relate la visite de Gil et Sara au jardin japonais et éclaire un peu sur leurs points de vue. La seconde partie relate ce qui a pu se passer ensuite...**

 _J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette société...Ils ont pour particularité de réaliser les fantasmes de leurs clients..._

Sara regarde Gil d'un drôle d'air à ces mots.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il connaissait ce genre d'endroit et se pose mille et une questions.

Elle est encore plus surprise lorsqu'il l'invite à y aller avec lui.

Plus tard, en chemin...

 _Dis-moi...Qui t'a parlé de Caprice Unlimited?_ elle demande, curieuse.

 _Certains collègues au labo...En fait, ce sont des amis à eux qui ont eu affaire avec elle. Il paraît que c'est très bien..._ Gil répond sans complexe.

 _Ah bon.. ._ Sara dit en soupirant.

 _Chérie...Tu n'as rien contre, j'espère?_ il demande, inquiet.

 _Non, pas du tout! C'est juste que...tu peux être très surprenant, voire...déroutant parfois..._ Sara répond en souriant.

Ils arrivent à l'adresse récupérée plus tôt par Sara.

Ils sont surpris par les lieux où la société vient d'élire domicile pour quelques jours.

Il s'agit d'un joli jardin à la japonaise et l'endroit semble propice à une certaine forme d'intimité.

Le couple le traverse lentement, regardant autour de lui.

Il y a beaucoup d'orchidées roses, d'arbustes colorés et de banzaï, ainsi que deux ou trois bassins contenant poissons et végétation.

Anthony Caprice est dans une pièce à peine fermée, nous pouvons le voir passant lentement une main sur l'épaule d'une jeune asiatique.

Tu semble parfaite... il lui dit.

Deux des trois jeunes femmes quittent la pièce, bientôt suivies d'Anthony qui voit Gil et Sara arriver vers lui.

La conversation s'engage alors rapidement, Gil expose les faits au patron de la société.

Mais au fil de la conversation, ils échangent tous des regards plus ou moins troublés.

 _Ces scénarios prennent des semaines à être mis au point...J'apprends tout sur les besoins de mes clients, leurs désirs...tout même sans qu'il le sache...les désirs secrets...ils ont une sorte d'électricité...ils sont souvent plus visibles que nous le voulons qu'ils soient..._ Anthony leur explique.

Anthony donne à Sara la copie du script d'un de ses clients, la victime de leur affaire puis s'excuse de devoir partir maintenant, ayant d'autres obligations à accomplir.

 _Puissent tous vos rêves devenir réalité!_ il s'exclame, fier.

Gil et Sara échangent un regard encore plus troublé à ces mots.

Aurait-il deviné leur amour pourtant si bien caché?

Sur le chemin du retour, Gil rompt le silence ambiant.

 _Sara...Je sais que nous n'étions pas très à l'aise tout à l'heure..._

 **Sara :** - _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...Tu crois vraiment ce qu'il raconte, au sujet de deviner les fantasmes des gens rien qu'en les regardant?_

 **Gil :** - _Je crois surtout qu'il sait en analyser le comportement...un peu comme le ferait un profiler..._

 **Sara :** - _Donc, si j'ai tout suivi...Tous nos coups d'oeil échangés tout à l'heure...Tu crois qu'il a deviné pour nous?_

 **Gil, haussant les épaules :** - _Je ne sais pas..._

Ils rentrent rapidement au laboratoire pour étudier le script à la loupe avec leurs collègues.

A la fin du quart, ils se retrouvent dans la salle de pause pour l'épilogue sur leur affaire.

 **Gil :** - _Il ne faut pas confondre fantasme et réalité..._

Il partage alors un regard discret avec Sara.

 **Greg, d'humeur plaisante :** - _Eh bien argent ou pas, vous devez admettre qu'une nuit entière fantastique était un cadeau cool venant d'un patron généreux..._

Gil est surpris par cette remarque venant de Greg.

 _Je pense que les fantasmes sont mieux gardés privés..._ il répond simplement, jetant au passage un autre coup d'oeil discret à l'attention de Sara.

Nick arrive et montre à l'équipe sa dernière découverte sur l'affaire : leur victime était allée acheter un bracelet de diamants pour la jeune femme avec qui il venait de passer un bon moment.

Il en était apparemment tombé amoureux.

Gil regarde plus intensément Sara à ce moment-là, nous pouvons aisément deviner qu'ils ont dépassé le stade d'une relation purement professionnelle et amicale.

Ce que nous ne savons pas à ce moment-là, c'est qu'en regardant Sara comme il le fait, Gil a une idée en tête et cache un petit secret qui sera dévoilé dans la seconde partie de cette histoire...

 **TBC...**


	2. La soirée parfaite selon Gil Grissom

**La soirée parfaite selon Gil Grissom.**

 **Résumé :** **Ce qui s'est passé suite à la scene "eyes sex" entre Gil et Sara dans l'épisode "Une soirée presque parfaite."...**

Comme d'habitude, Gil et Sara ont quitté le laboratoire séparément.

D'ordinaire, c'est Gil qui reste le plus longtemps au bureau, travail de superviseur oblige.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est l'inverse, Sara devant terminer son rapport sur leur dernière enquête.

Gil rentre donc chez eux le premier, ce qui est avantageux pour lui compte tenu de ce qu'il a prévu pour leur soirée en commun.

En effet, chose pas très courante pour eux, secret oblige, il ont leur nuit de congé en commun.

Cette affaire de fantasmes à réaliser a inspiré Gil bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

En fait, Judy lui avait transmit cette enveloppe craft tout à l'heure en revenant de Caprice Unlimited.

Anthony a été très rapide à lui faire parvenir le scénario de leur propre soirée, sans jamais leur avoir dit ou demandé quoi que ce soit.

Sara avait vu juste, il avait deviné pour eux et avait pu percevoir leur attraction bien plus visible qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

La soirée doit se dérouler de la façon suivante :

Gil doit prétexter une nouvelle enquête de dernière minute pour justifier son absence durant la soirée.

Puis il doit inventer un ami imaginaire qui aurait des problèmes, qu'il aurait invité à passer la soirée avec eux et qu'il ne peut pas décommander à la dernière minute.

Il doit donc convaincre Sara de lui tenir compagnie.

Pour le programme : visite de la ville en voiture de luxe suivie d'un film en plein air puis les adieux à l'hôtel où loge ce fameux ami.

Pour la suite, c'est à lui de gérer selon son imagination.

Gil est plutôt troublé mais tellement impatient de vivre cette nouvelle expérience avec Sara.

En moins d'une heure, tout est prêt.

Sara rentre et ne trouve personne à leur domicile.

Mais elle aperçoit un chemin de roses tracé à son attention et le suit jusqu'à leur chambre.

Elle voit alors un mot posé sur le lit, à côté d'une étrange boite.

"Chérie, je suis appelé sur une scène et je ne peux rester avec toi cette nuit...J'avais prévu une soirée avec un ami au Palermo et ça m'ennuierai beaucoup de le décommander à la dernière minute, surtout que je je lui avais promis de te présenter enfin...Amuses-toi bien. Je t'aime, Gil."

Dans la boite, une jolie robe noire très échancrée ainsi que des sous-vêtements très sexy et assortis à la robe.

Sara hésite à passer la soirée seule avec un autre homme que Gil, surtout avec ces vêtements affriolants qu'elle doit porter pour la soirée.

Mais elle sait qu'il a confiance en elle.

Elle soupire bryamment et ne veut pas le décevoir alors elle se déshabille et prend une douche avant de se faire une beauté pour la soirée à venir.

Elle arrive au Palermo à l'heure, sans se douter une seconde de ce qui l'attend plus tard .

Gil est au bar et sirote tranquillement un double-bourbon tout en surveillant l'arrivée de Sara.

Il est totalement méconnaissable avec le déguisement qu'il a trouvé.

En effet, il porte un masque vénitien et un chapeau.

Il sourit de façon machiavélique, ne cessant de penser à la façon dont il veut finir la soirée avec elle.

Sara se sent très vite à l'aise avec lui et la conversation s'engage rapidement.

Il doit légèrement déguiser sa voix mais tout semble fonctionner parfaitement.

Il lui parle de ses "ennuis" actuels et joue les maladroits en renversant son verre sur lui.

Sara, qui connaît bien le Palermo pour y avoir séjourné deux fois avec Gil, lui propose d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, ce qu'il accepte avec joie.

Puis il lui propose une balade en voiture à travers les rues de la ville qui se termine sur le parking d'un cinéma en plein air.

C'est un classique de Hitchcock qui est diffusé.

Puis l'heure des adieux arrive mais curieusement, Sara aimerait jouer les prolongations.

En effet, durant toute la soirée, ils n'ont pas cessé d'être très proche, se touchant presque sans le vouloir, victime d'une tension sexuelle plus que palpable.

Alors il l'invite à prendre un dernier verre dans sa chambre.

Sara a déjà un petit ami mais pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle est irresistiblement attirée par ce bel inconnu qui refuse d'en dévoiler davantage sur sa personne.

Gil sait que le scénario s'arrête là et qu'il doit improviser.

Alors il met Sara encore plus à l'aise en la faisant boire un peu, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras.

Sara ne sait plus trop ce qu'elle fait après son troisème verre de champagne.

Elle se retrouve rapidement dans les bras de cet homme si mystérieux et bientôt, il l'embrasse profondément, ayant légèrement levé son masque juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne devine pas tout de suite sa vraie identité.

Mais elle retrouve aussi rapidement ses esprits et se lève brutalement :

 _Mon Dieu, que faisons-nous là?!_ elle pense.

Elle veut partir mais Gil la retient et enlève alors son masque, révélant le plus beau de ses sourires à Sara.

Elle reste en état de choc en découvrant le visage de Gil mais il vient de lui faire passer la plus extraordinaire des soirées déguisé ainsi en bel inconnu mystérieux alors elle ne lui reproche rien.

Elle craque devant tant de beauté et de magnificience et se jette dans ses bras.

Ils s'embrassent profondément et longuement durant un moment puis ils commencent à se déshabiller mutuellement.

Mais Gil doit freiner rapidement leur élan car il a une autre idée en tête, bien précise.

Il se rend dans une pièce attenante où se trouve un jacuzzi et invite sa bien-aimée à venir l'y rejoindre rapidement.

Une autre bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes les attendent sur le rebord.

Ils achèvent de se déshabiller puis glissent lentement dans l'eau bouillonante.

Ils savourent ce moment avec bonheur, buvant un verre au passage.

Gil glisse discrètement sa main entre les cuisses de Sara et comment à la caresser très lentement.

Elle se détend et gémit doucement en réaction.

Il glisse rapidement deux doigts en elle et commence un lent va et vient tout en lui faisant maintenant face, agenouillé sur ses jambes.

Ils échangement un langoureux baiser, la respiration de Sara s'accélère alors qu'elle sent monter le plaisir en elle.

Gil s'arrête au moment précis où elle est sur le point de venir puis entre aussitôt en elle.

Sara apprécie bien plus son sexe que ses doigts en elle et lui fait rapidement comprendre ce qu'elle attend de lui.

Il serre Sara dans ses bras tout en approfondissant et en accélérant son rythme.

Sara gémit plus fort comme elle se sent très excitée par ce qu'il fait.

Il l'embrasse son cou, ses seins, il caresse chaque parcelle de peau rencontrée.

Sara l'encourage à aller le plus loin possible mais en même temps, Gil veut garder un certain contrôle sur la situation pour ne pas venir trop rapidement.

Il voudrait qu'elle vienne avant lui.

De nouveau il s'arrête lorsqu'elle est sur le point de venir puis il l'invite à le suivre dans l'autre pièce où se trouve le lit.

Il ne prennent pas le temps de se sécher et bientôt, Sara se trouve allongée sous Gil, faisant l'amour avec lui.

Il la caresse aussi bien avec ses doigts qu'avec sa langue sur l'ensemble de son corps y compris à l'endroit le plus intime, faisant le maximum pour qu'elle atteigne le septième ciel au moment voulu tout en gardant le contrôle de la situation.

Il lui fait comprendre ce qu'il attend d'elle en retour alors quand il s'arrête une troisième fois (provoquant sa déception cette fois), il s'allonge à ses côtés et elle commence à lui faire une gâterie digne de ce nom.

Gil ne met pas longtemps à atteindre le point de non-retour, il voudrait que Sara s'arrête mais elle a décidé de se venger et elle fait cela tellement bien qu'il vient rapidement dans sa bouche.

Il est déçu de s'être fait avoir de la sorte mais en même temps, il est trop heureux de la tournure qu'à pris cette merveilleuse soirée entre eux.

Sara le chevauche ensuite et le caresse, le faisant réagir à nouveau rapidement puis il entre en elle lentement.

Ils se caressent et s'embrassent mutuellement, il font l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse et de désir.

Ils viennent ensemble, hurlant leur noms à l'unisson puis une fois le calme rétabli, ils se séparent et s'enlacent ensemble sous les draps.

Gil révèle alors à Sara qu'ils doivent cette soirée si parfaite à un scénario signé Anthony Caprice.

Il doit également reconnaître qu'il a beaucoup fantasmé sur elle durant cette enquête peu courante dans leur travail.

Sara a un grand fou rire, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Gil aurait été tenté par ce genre de fantasme.

Ils font de nouveau l'amour puis ils ne s'endorment seulement qu'au petit matin...

 **FIN**


End file.
